playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dbzpro2matrix/Unoffical Guide Lines
Guide lines regarding New Characters: *'Characters' from First Party Sony franchises gain an automatic right to be in the roster. *A character belonging to a Game or franchise that happended to have its first game launched or ported to a Sony video game console earns an automatic right to be a candidate for the character roster, regardless of having additional releases on several other non Sony platforms. *Characters from 3rd party franchises that released a remake of their first game on a Sony platform don't have the right to be in the character roster, unless the game in question was very successfull. *'Any character' from an exclusive game and/or franchise for a Sony video game''' console''' has the right to be in the roster. *A 3rd Party character belonging to a game that was highly popular '''on a '''Sony console ,regardless of existing on other platforms, has the oppotunity of getting the right to be in the rooster ,but requires an/or all admin approval and also requires the approval of several 3rd parties ,who ,all '''have to give arguments about '''whenever the character in question deserves to gain the right. *'Any Character' from licensed products such as: Cartoons; Movies ;Anime and/or Other Gaming Platforms, will not be accepted into the roster. (Please post these ideas on the proper section of the wiki) *'A minimum of 1' (up to a maximum of 3''') characters per franchise. *Any additional characters for franchises that have reached the established limit will have to be DLC. *Any and all additional costumes ,for any character ,are '''required to be lore friendly (lore is specific to each character's seperate franchise). *The default number of costumes for a character is 6''', the maximum of costume slots can be debatable but it must '''never reach unrealistic numbers. (This can be fixed by adding these costumes has DLC.) *An article for any character requires a to have quick and summarized Backstory and Rival specified, Combo list and minion description are not manditory but it helps to visualize the concept. *'Characters' can have any Rival, but only one per character, the Rival needs to have some kind of theme related to the chosen character. Per example: **Crash Bandicoot and Spyro they have made cameos in each others games and have been in a couple of games together.They have a Cross Over Connection. **Commander Shepard and Hawke they are IPs from RPG series where there choices affects the story.They have a Genre Connection. **Alma Wade and Sachiko Shinozaki they are characters known by their terrifying abilities and how they are able to kill large groups of people in a flash so it would an interesting rivalry.They have a Power Connection. **Gabriel Belmont and Dante Alighieri these would be people that if they were to meet they would just hate each other because of either different points of view, or they have very different moralities and or they are very radical about their different religion.They have a''' Moral Conflict Connection'. **Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy are both characters from series created by the same company (Arc System Works) and they share very similar aspects and the fact that both games have the same composer adds to that resemblance.They have a' Resemblance Connection'. *'Rival characters''' are still binded by the character guide lines therefore no Anime; Cartoon; Movie, etc based characters. *'Characters' can have in a costume's colour variations other characters from their respective franchises serving has skins. Guide lines regarding New Stages: *The stages always need to be a cross between two game franchises that could complement themselves, either because the franchises have some relation or their visuals give a contrast to each other. *The article for the stage in question requires a concept art of the idea, not manditory but it helps to visualize the concept, hand made drawing or a digital montage. *It is manditory that if the stages have hazards they need to be from both franchises of the selected games. It is not, however, manditory for the stages to have hazards. Guide lines regarding New Modes: *The concept of the mode needs to be explained in detail and can only be considered has a possible addition if it enhances the games enjoyment and/or diversity of the main gameplay of the game. This fenomena is required to be confirmed by an/or all admin and/or several other 3rd party members. *It is manditory that the Modes and their features be lore friendly. MORE TO COME... Category:Blog posts